


[Podfic] the stars in his eyes

by Mayleah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayleah/pseuds/Mayleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 9 at night when Niall shows up on Harry's doorstep.</p><p>“Let's get married”, Niall says. “Take the next flight to Vegas, get it over with.”</p><p>“Okay”, Harry answers and that's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the stars in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stars in his eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633474) by [Mayleah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayleah/pseuds/Mayleah). 



I was bored last week, so I decided to try and podfic my own fanfic.  
I hope you enjoy listening to it!  
Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)

 

You can find the podfic at the audiofic archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stars-in-his-eyes)


End file.
